OSS1E13 Secrets
Plot A stolen armored car is being chased by police when it crashes into a diamond roadblock. The police catch up, but the criminal takes a hostage. Diamondhead comes up behind him and catches him on a crystal tower. His partner tries to sneak away, but surrenders before Diamondhead can attack him. In space, Vilgax watches the broadcast. He emerges from his chamber and tells his drone that he is going to retrieve the Omnitrix himself. Ben wakes up, screaming. Ben tells Max that he has had a nightmare about Vilgax. Ben says that Vilgax said that he is coming for him. Max says that they are leaving now. Late,r the Rustbucket speeds along to Mount Rushmore. Ben asks Gwen to use her laptop. She refuses. Vilgax senses that the Omnitrix has been activated and tracks it. Upgrade possesses Gwen's computer and reads her diary. MAx tells Ben that it is not the time to transform and that they can't afford to attract attention. Upgrade turns into Ben, and Ben and Gwen are confused. Vilgax has lost the Omnitrix signal but locked down its location. He says that he knows how to draw Ben out. He sends a swarm of drones and a large metal ball down to wreak havoc. Ben sees the smoke. Max says that the authorities have the situation under control. Ben turns into Heatblast, despite Max's protests, and goes to help. Heatblast destroys several drones, but is surrounded. He destroys all of the drones, but is caught in an energy web. The metal ball rolls up to him and Vilgax steps out. Heatblast recognizes him. Vilgax tells Heatblast that he has come for the Omnitrix. Heatblast melts the web and attacks Vilgax, to no effect. Vilgax pummels Heatblast, throwing him through several buildings. Heatblast is okay, but Vilgax is still coming. He melts the road, slowing down Vilgax. The Rustbucket arrives and Max recognizes Vilgax. Gwen tells Ben to get in. He initially refuses, but complies when he turns into Ben. The Rustbucket speeds off. Max says that Ben does not want to pick a fight with Vilgax, which makes Ben and Gwen suspicious. Drones chase the Rustbucket, but it evades their shots. Max is determined to make it to Mt. Rushmore. Ben turns into Stinkfly. Stinkfly flies at the drones, destroying them. Vilgax grabs onto Stinkfly and demands the Omnitrix. Stinkfly dislodges him with slime, but Vilgax tries again, landing in front of the Rustbucket. Max says that they need special help at Mt. Rushmore. Vilgax destroys several buildings. He grabs Stinkfly and turns him back to Ben by touching the Omnitrix. He is outraged that a child has the Omnitrix. He tries to remove it, but fails. His ball rolls up and he takes Ben inside it. Max and Gwen arrive at Mt. Rushmore. They go down a secret elevator and arrive in a base of some sort beneath it. Max looks through drawers for a specific weapon. Gwen refuses to do anything until Max explains everything, and he says that he wasn't a normal plumber. Vilgax has bound Ben into a machine to remove the watch. He tells Ben to imagine an army where each soldier has an Omnitrix at his command. He then brings up several tools. Max has found his weapon. Gwen brings up a map that is locked onto the Omnitrix. Vilgax tells his ship to take off, and that he will destroy Earth once in orbit. The Rustbucket gets to Vilgax's ship and activates a ram attachment. Vilgax selects his tool but hte Rustbucket bursts in before he can remove the Omnitrix. Vilgax is surprised to see Max, who blows him out of the ship. Vilgax's machine activates, turning Ben into XLR8, Diamondhead, Wildmutt, and Four Arms. Four Arms is able to break free. Drones fly in. Four Arms turns to Ghostfreak, then Grey Matter, and then Upgrade. The aliens fight the drones. The ship falls to Earth. Max decids to try and control it, but Vilgax arrives and attacks him. Upgrade leaps at Vilgax and both fall off the ship. Vilgax falls and Upgrade floats to the top of Mt. Rushmore. Upgrade turns into Ripjaws, who climbs to the top. Max cannot control the ship. Ripjaws needs water, and flops onto Mt. Rushmore. Vilgax arrives and reaches for the Omnitrix, but Ripjaws turns innto XLR8 and runs away. XLR8 runs into Vilgax and falls. Vilgax attacks, destroying one of the presidents. XLR8 turns into Diamondhead and Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak disappears. Vilgax sees his ship above him. It crashes into a nearby field. The Rustbucket drives out of the ship. Ghostfreak flies towards the wreck, but Vilgax gets there first. Vilgax takes Max and Gwen. Ghostfreak finds them and turns into Wildmutt. Vilgax says that it's Ben or his family. Wildmutt surrenders and Vilgax turns him into Ben and carries him off. Vilgax flies off in his ship, but the auto-destruct is on. Ben shoots Vilgax with Max's weapon and escapes as Heatblast. The ship blows up. Ben tells Max that they need to talk. Impact *Ben fights Vilgax for the first time *The Mount Rushmore Plumber base is introduced *The Plumbers are introduced Characters Characters *Newscaster *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson Villains *Criminals *Vilgax *Vilgax's Drones Aliens *Diamondhead x3 *Upgrade x2 *Heatblast x2 *Stinkfly *XLR8 x2 *Wildmutt x2 *Four Arms *Ghostfreak x2 *Grey Matter *Ripjaws Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:First Vilgax Arc